


A Study in Malpractice

by citylights



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, John kind of likes it, M/M, Medical Kink, Prostate Exam, Semi-Public Sex, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citylights/pseuds/citylights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is an omega coming in for a prostate exam, only to find that his usual doctor is replaced with the incredibly attractive alpha Dr. Sherrinford. Fury ensues when John discovers the man is not at all who he says he is. Or even a doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Malpractice

As a doctor himself, John always hated waiting rooms. He hated the smell, the bland wallpaper, and the old gossip magazines that littered the coffee tables.

It was here that he found himself not two months after he’d gotten out of the hospital from his bullet wound, the smell of disinfectant and chemicals still making his stomach churn. 

Being sick of the hospital after being holed up there for weeks wasn’t the only reason John wasn’t too keen to get back to work.

No, he certainly wasn’t ready to start practicing again, not when he couldn’t even cure himself. 

Having a psychosomatic limp didn’t make him an inadequate doctor, but John didn’t feel comfortable or morally right giving others advice when there was something wrong with him. There was also the tremor. The one in his hand that meant he could never again perform a surgery safely, however, it was a little late in life to start up a new career.

Luckily, it was just a simple checkup with the trusted physician he’d gone to before he was sent to Afghanistan. Dr. Bradstreet was a stout older fellow with a bushy white beard and fatherly smile. The man was an omega, like John, which made visits much more comfortable. John knew that he was more than capable of performing a routine prostate exam.

“Mr. John Watson?” the nurse called. John’s head jerked up and he stilled the fingers drumming on his leg with impatience. 

“Doctor... never mind, yes, here.” John said, grappling for his aluminum cane with trembling hands and struggling to his feet.

“Right this way, the doctor will be in shortly.” The beta smiled and led him to a different room to wait.

He followed the nurse into a small room where he shucked off his shoes and sat down on the examination bed.

“Dr. Brad--” John paused as a stranger in scrubs strode with purpose through the door. “I’m sorry, you’re not Dr. Bradstreet...” John said, taking in the unfamiliar and very attractive man with slight reservation.

The man was tall and lean with wiry muscles and a peculiar facial structure. His eyes were exotic in shape, the shade caught somewhere between green and blue. His features were sharp and his legs were long and toned. John coughed when the man caught him looking. 

“No, Dr. Bradstreet won’t be in today, he wasn’t feeling well so he went home early, but I assure you I am a perfectly proficient doctor, Mr. Watson.” He lifted the corner of his mouth in an uncomfortable attempt at a smile.

“Oh no, I’m sure you are. It’s just John, please.” He stuck out his hand and the doctor shook it firmly. 

“Pleasure,” he said in a greasy tone that matched his insincere smile. “I’m Dr. Sherrinford.”

“Alright then, let’s get started, shall we?” John said before things could get more strained. He tugged his jeans down swiftly.

Dr. Sherrinford was frozen in shock. 

“Don’t mean to rush you, mate, but I’ve got to meet my sister right after this.” 

“Oh, you’re a doctor as well as a soldier.”

“Did… did Dr. Bradstreet tell you that?”

“Oh no one told me, I deduced it."

“...deduced?”

“Yes, your gait and the way you hold yourself as well as your haircut suggests military, not to mention the sun damage and tan on your face and hands but not above the wrists nor below the neckline. You walk with a limp but not from a bullet, no, the bullet struck you elsewhere. Yes, you were shot in the shoulder and the psychosomatic limp is merely the unfortunate result of your rough transition back to civilian life. Your hands, rough, sturdy, suggest surgeon although the tremor might make that a bit difficult.”

“-and you knew that... just by looking at me?”

“Not just looking, observing.”

“That’s... that’s brilliant. Incredible!” 

“You think so?”

“Of course! Extraordinary! And you can do that with anyone?”

“Well, yes, but most people tend to find it rather annoying.” 

It was then that the doctors scent reached John from across the room. It was musky, masculine, and unmistakably alpha. He froze. John hesitated to mention his discomfort at being treated by an alpha doctor, but the man was a professional. And very attractive. 

“So, um, how would you prefer me?” John gestured to his state of undress. He really hoped Dr. Sherrinford couldn’t see John’s interest at his looks and fragrance through his boxers. 

“Yes, right. You’re in for a standard prostate exam.” Sherrinford’s flipped through the papers. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“Dr. Sherrinford?” John shifted, clasping his hands in front of the slight tent in his pants. 

“I’m sorry, the nurse didn’t mention to me that you were an omega.” Sherrinford admitted. 

“Will that be an issue?” John asked. 

“No, no, shouldn’t be,” he replied hastily. “it’s only simple biology, quite easy to overcome, I assure you.” 

John looked both unconvinced and... very slightly affronted, which was concerning. Finally, he shrugged and bent over the patient’s bed, rolling his boxers down to his knees and resting on his elbows. 

Sherrinford cleared his throat again. 

John waited as he heard the other doctor pull on rubber gloves and move to stand close behind him. He could feel the man’s breath across his back. 

With his legs parted, the scent of John’s arousal filled the room. A bit of clear liquid dripped down his thigh. If John had been anyone else, he might have been ashamed, but he knew such things were common occurrences during an examination.

“I’m glad you’ve made this appointment.” said Dr. Sherrinford awkwardly as his lubricated finger probed lightly at John’s arsehole. “Omegas often only focus on their… other anatomy, however they are as susceptible to prostate cancer as anyone else.” 

“Mmh.” John squeaked in response. The heady scent of the taller man was overwhelming, seemingly becoming stronger as the doctor’s finger penetrated him.

“N-not to say the other anatomy is l-less important,” he stuttered, his finger beginning to tremble as it poked at John’s anal tissue in search of his prostate. 

“Oh. Oh god.” John cried when the doctor prodded the spot of nerves none too gently. All of a sudden his touch felt far less clinical.

More liquid sluiced down John’s legs. The alpha’s scent was intoxicating as Sherrinford added another finger and slowly began to pump his hand.

“I’m, I-I don’t think- I’m not sure this is part of procedure.” John rasped, his hips grinding backwards onto the doctor’s hand.

“Incredible,” Sherrinford groaned in response, the hand that was not inside John coming to rest on the curve of his arse. John could feel as well as smell the erection of the man behind him brushing against him. 

“Dr. Sherrinford,” John whimpered, his thighs trembling. 

All of a sudden the doorknob was jiggled violently. Both men froze in panic. Sherrinford withdrew his fingers roughly and threw off his gloves while John pulled up his boxers.

The door was kicked down and a man in blue scrubs was on the other side, pointing a knife at Sherrinford.

“You’ll pay for what you’ve done, Holmes. My family is in shambles because of you!” The man screamed, waving the knife.

Sherrinford, or Holmes, or whatever his name was, pulled a gun out of a drawer on the desk in triumph. The other man made a run for it, sprinting through the hallway with Holmes hot on his heels.

As soon as they had left, Dr. Bradstreet entered the room looking frazzled.

“Who on earth was that?” he cried. “I apologise sincerely for the delay, John… I’ve been locked in my office for the past hour! Phones disconnected, lights out--”

Before John could hear the rest of the sentence, he held onto the waistband of his pants and charged out of the room after the other men.

John found the alpha at knifepoint backed up against a wall by the other man. He spotted the gun lying a few feet away on the floor and picked it up. Sneaking slowly behind him, John beat the knife-wielder on the back of the head with the butt of the gun.

“Brilliant John--” began the alpha.

John turned and pointed the gun at him. His hands were steady as they’d ever been.

“You’re not a real doctor, who the fuck are you?” John demanded wildly, his finger on the trigger.

“I’m a consulting detective for Scotland Yard, I--"

“But you’re not a doctor!” John shouted.

“I thought we had established that.”

“Then why did you have your fingers up my arse?”

The alpha’s face turned beet red. “I’ve- I was- I got a little carried away.” he said apologetically.

“That’s molestation! You molested me!” John cried. “What the fuck? Who the fuck does that?”

“You seemed to be enjoying it.” the other man pointed out, his cheeks still flaming.

“No, I--” John began to protest but his cheeks were turning red as well.

“And you would rather like to continue it if the erection you’ve been sporting for the past twenty minutes is anything to go by.”

“I'll ask again: who the fuck are you?” John said, tugging at his boxers to adjust said erection.

“Sherlock Holmes, I am a detective. I was undercover. I truly do apologize for my… indiscretion.”

“Indiscretion?” John echoed somewhat hysterically. Taking a deep breath, he switched on the safety of the gun and set it down on the floor. He was suddenly very aware of his lack of clothing.

“I feel like an idiot.” John said.

“That’s because you are one.” Sherlock replied. John snorted despite himself.

“Usually alphas have to take me to dinner if they want to finger me.” John said, making the blood return to Sherlock’s cheeks.

“I know a lovely indian restaurant just a block away if you’d care to join me.” Sherlock told him. John shrugged.

“I’ll have to text my sister to cancel on her. Let’s pick up my clothes.” He turned and began trotting down the hall with Sherlock following dazedly.

 

\--

 

“Wait, so that man’s brother purposefully killed a patient and he was angry at you for getting him arrested?” John asked skeptically. “That’s insane.”

“I’ve dealt with worse. My only regret is that he’d interrupted us when he did.” Sherlock said in a low voice and leaned closer, his rich baritone sending shivers throughout John’s body.

John choked on his chicken tikka masala.

“I’m- I have to go to the loo.” he stuttered, pushing away from the table and hurrying for the toilet.

He hadn’t even closed the door when Sherlock stepped in behind him and turned the lock. The bathroom was cramped and meant for only one person, so John was treated to a breath of Sherlock’s scent as his face was nearly pressed against the other man’s neck.

“I do believe I’ve bought you dinner,” said Sherlock smoothly. “And I’d like to finish what we started.” 

Giving him a cautious look, John slowly turned to face toward the sink and assumed the position he’d been in during the fake examination. Sherlock tugged John’s trousers and pants down for him, his fingers brushing against John’s leaking hole. The smell was dizzying; the compact room was thick with it.

“God, you’re so wet for me.” said Sherlock, pushing two fingers into John and push. “You’re incredible, John. I’ve never met anyone as fascinating as you.”

“Sherlock, please, please fuck me.” John begged. “I’m ready now, just do it.”

Sherlock fumbled with his fly as he tugged down his pants. He breached John slowly and carefully. The doctor hadn’t even gotten a look at the other man’s alpha cock, but it felt enourmous as it stretched John wide.

“Oh fuck, oh god.” John whined, his hips pushing back slightly to take more. “Please, Sherlock, fuck.” 

“John, John, oh, John.” Sherlock groaned as he began to thrust into the wet heat. “You feel amazing. I knew when I first smelled you that you’d be begging for my cock. You just needed an alpha, you needed me, to take care of you like this.”

“Only you, Sherlock, god.”

Sherlock gripped John tightly and began to pierce him roughly with his cock. John cried out as he was ruthlessly taken over the sink. They moved together in a mess of sweaty limbs and sticky fluids, and not a quiet moment was shared between them.

“Make me yours, Sherlock, oh jesus.” John panted as he felt Sherlock’s knot begin to expand within him. Sherlock continued to pound into him, clawing them both closer and closer to orgasm.

John cried out as his release swept through him. The intensity of it caused him to fall over the sink, his legs buckling beneath him. Sherlock cried out seconds after, jerking and shoving John into the porcelain as he came hard.

They spent a long while just catching their breath until Sherlock peeled himself off of John’s back. He was still inside the other man; his knot would not deflate for another ten minutes.

“You know,” John began, a little short of breath and his head hanging over the edge of the sink. “I am an actual licensed physician. I can show you what a real prostate exam is like, if you ever find yourself wanting to know.”

Sherlock huffed out a laugh that was tinged with guilt.

“I believe I would very much like to know, John, if it is you doing the examining.”

“Why don’t we go to yours? You said you live nearby?”

“It's a very nice place, if you'll feel inclined to stay awhile."

"That sounds nice, Sherlock."

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. If something was weird, let me know as I am both the beta and Brit-picker but I am neither a good editor nor a Brit. It's also one in the morning.


End file.
